Recently, improvement of flexibility of direction of fuel spray injection injected from a fuel injection valve and atomization of fuel spray is required in a circumstance in which exhaust gas regulation for automotive vehicles or the like is tightened. In particular, atomization of fuel spray has been studied in various manner, and, for example, disclosed in Patent Publication No. 3183156 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is a fluid injection nozzle in which injection holes are arranged inside an imaginary envelope along an intersection between the main flow direction of fluid on the downstream side of a seat portion of a valve seat and an injection hole plate, a portion of the distal end of a valve element, which is located inwardly of the seat portion and opposes the injection holes is formed into a flat plane parallel to the injection hole plate, the injection holes are inclined with respect to the injection hole plate by a predetermined angle and satisfy a relation h<1.5d where d represents the diameter of the injection hole, and h represents the vertical distance between the flat plane of the valve element and the injection hole plate with the valve opened.
According to this injection nozzle, after fuel is flowed out from the seat portion of the valve seat, the flow is converted to a flow along the injection hole plate in a cavity interposed between the flat plane of the valve element and the injection hole plate, and a flow proceeding directly to the injection holes and a flow passing between the injection holes, making a U-turn at the center of the injection hole plate by the opposing flow and proceeding to the injection holes are generated, whereby flows which proceed uniformly toward the injection holes may be obtained. Accordingly, collision between the fuel flows may be induced immediately above the injection holes, whereby atomization is accelerated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3183156